


Sunburns, Kisses and Wanton Wishes

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Smut, Sunburn, Teasing, sunburn aftercare, suntan lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: James gets a sunburn. Luckily Teddy knows how to make it better.





	Sunburns, Kisses and Wanton Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).



> Thank you jadepresley for the beta! <3

“Stop moving, Jamie,” Teddy said quietly.

James hissed, wiggling his hips against the cool cotton of the duvet. “Hurts,” he whimpered.

Teddy bit back the I told you so that was on the tip of his tongue. They’d only been in Spain for three days so far and James had seemed incapable of wearing a shirt since the moment their international portkey had landed—and apparently incapable of remembering to use sunscreen as well—and his body was showing the consequences of his actions. 

Teddy’d only been busy a few hours that morning—an emergency firecall from Harry which had woken them both up at the crack of dawn, quite literally, had him holed up in their hotel room most of the day—and James had sulked about Teddy taking a work call on their first holiday together and had gone off to the beach in a strop. He’d turned up again a few hours later wincing and biting the inside of his cheek as he told Teddy he’d fallen asleep and not even the half eaten ice cream in his hand seemed adequate enough to wipe the frown off his face.

“It’ll feel better soon,” Teddy promised uncorking the vial in his left hand and drizzling the potion he’d picked up at the local apothecary not twenty minutes prior down James’s back in an intricate swirl design. The bright white of the burn relief potion was a stark contrast to the angry red of James’s skin.

“That’s cold,” James mumbled into his folded arms, turning his head to the side to peer at Teddy from beneath the mass of dark hair that had fallen into his eyes. Teddy shot him a smile, moving his hands to James’s back and rubbing the potion in with broad circles. James whimpered in relief, his eyelids fluttering shut as Teddy’s finger’s worked it into the worst spots atop his shoulders and then down his spine.

“How’s that? Teddy asked, letting his thumbs swipe just beneath the waistband of James’s swimming trunks. James shifted again, though likely not from pain when Teddy did it again.

“S’good,” James breathed. “Feels  _ really  _ good.”

Teddy nodded, pleased at the way James’s skin was already returning to its normal golden bronze, though admittedly a shade or two darker than it had been before they’d arrived. James shifted, clearly about to move when Teddy held him down with a firm grip on his hips. “Nu uh, didn’t get your legs yet.”

James nodded, relaxing back into the bed and closing his eyes once more. Teddy grabbed the potion vial off the small, hand-carved bedside table, holding it a good foot above James’s body and drizzling it from the top of his thighs that was visible beneath his rather short swimming trunks all the way down to his ankle. Then he moved to the other side, starting at James’s calf and coating all the skin he could see in thin swirls.

James remained impossibly still the entire time, and Teddy almost wondered if he’d somehow managed to accidentally fall asleep for the second time that day when his hands connected with the back of James’s knees and James jumped, letting out a sound that sounded almost like a moan as Teddy’s fingers worked the potion into James’s legs. It shouldn’t be sensual, it was fucking burn aftercare for fucks sake, but it was also James—a nearly naked James whose skin was still radiating warmth and who was making soft sounds of pleasure as Teddy massaged his sore skin—so it really wasn’t Teddy’s fault that by the time his fingers were slipping beneath the fabric of his trunks up to stroke James’s inner thigh his own cock was straining against his jeans.

“Should probably make sure to treat your burns  _ everywhere _ ,” Teddy whispered, moving his hands to the top of James’s waistband, hooking his fingers underneath and dragging them down slowly. Teddy was prepared for James to laugh or to say he wasn’t burnt there. What he was not prepared for was for James to lift his lips to help Teddy ease them off, to spread his legs once they were off wide enough that there was space for Teddy to move between them, or for James to let out a high needy moan as the first drop of potion was drizzled across his arse.

Teddy watched the palms of his hands roam over the pert globes of James’s arse, fingers digging into the flesh and massaging, pulling it apart over and over just to watch the spasm of James’s body beneath him and hear the tiny hitches in his breathing. Teddy bit back his own groan, watching the way James’s arse moved beneath his hands, his eyes riveted to the dark tan lines across the base of James’s spine just above his perfect arse and the tan lines across his strong thighs. Teddy had the most insatiable urge to drag his mouth across them, to let his tongue swipe across the marks the sun had made on James’s body, so he did.

“Fucking— _ Teddy _ ,” James moaned, clenching his hands in the duvet and arching his hips back towards Teddy’s mouth. Teddy held him in place, lapping at the warm skin. James tasted like the salt of the sea, and the coconut and aloe from the burn potion. It was warm and intoxicating and Teddy wanted James now. If the desperate noises James was emitting and the way he was trying to rut against the bed were any indication Teddy wasn’t alone in his sudden arousal.

“Want you,” Teddy whispered, his lips ghosting across the hollow of James’s back, his finger’s dipping into the dimples above his arse.

The rise and fall of James’s body was visible as he inhaled deeply as if trying to steady himself. He turned his head towards Teddy’s and all the air left Teddy’s lungs—James’s face was flushed, bottom lip swollen and nearly bleeding from where he must’ve been chewing on it and his eyes were blown wide with arousal. He looked as desperate as Teddy felt.

“I’m yours. I’ve always been yours,” James whispered, as if Teddy didn’t know, didn’t already know that James  _ was  _ everything, was  _ giving  _ Teddy his everything.

Teddy’s hands nearly shook—with emotion or arousal, he couldn’t tell—as he grabbed the half-empty potion vial and dumped the remained of the bottle over James’s thighs. James licked his lips and watched Teddy move out of the space between James’s legs, pressing James’s legs together and then nearly tripping in his haste to get off the bed and remove his own clothing. 

“Merlin, Jamie, you make me crazy,” Teddy groaned, as he climbed back on the bed, covering the back of James’s body with his own. “Keep them squeezed tight,” Teddy whispered. He gave James’s thighs a gentle squeeze and then moved back to straddle them,  before guiding his throbbing cock in between the slick, tightness of James’s thighs.

“Fuck,” James bit out, the muscles in his arse clenching as he squeezed his legs together even tighter. Teddy stopped trying to control himself, his mouth falling open with a guttural moan as he set up a near brutal pace fucking James’s thighs fast and hard, his balls slapping against the back of James’s legs and the top of his cock gliding along the crease of James’s arse with every thrust. 

All too soon it was over, Teddy’s orgasm overtaking him as he came in heavy spurts across James’s arms and thighs, his body trembling. Teddy pressed several open-mouthed kisses to James’s shoulders sliding his arms beneath James’s body and rolling them onto their sides. The angle was a little awkward with his right arm trapped beneath James, but he used his left to wrap around James’s cock.

“Fuck, Teddy, please. So close, Teddy, please,” James begging, turning his head to kiss Teddy. It was graceless, too much teeth and the angle all wrong, but it was James and fuck if that didn't make it perfect. James who was keening, hips flying forward as his cock slid through Teddy’s fist over and over as Teddy swallowed down the sounds James made until James began to shudder, nearly drawing blood as he bit into Teddy’s lip and coming across the bed and Teddy’s fingers with a moan.

“Gonna wear your sunscreen tomorrow?” Teddy asked, rolling onto his back and throwing his arm over his face as he tried to catch his breath.

The bed dipped beside him as James grabbed his wand off the bedside table, spelling them both clean before collapsing atop of Teddy. “Not a fucking chance if that’s the kind of aftercare I get.”

Teddy snorted, lifting his arm to peek at James who was resting his chin on Teddy’s chest and watching him as he drew what very much felt like a heart around his left nipple. “You don’t have to do anything to get me to touch you like that again except ask,” Teddy said honestly.

James blinked, a flush spreading across his cheeks and a smile gracing his face that was as blinding at the Spanish sun, and though Teddy had yet to step foot outside that day, it was him who felt as if his body were burning up, though he knew it had little to do with the sun and everything to do with James.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
